The Theif and his Kitten
by Ryuki The Empress of Dragons
Summary: Hikari and Bakura have a relationship that seems too good to be true. And everything is perfect. Until a field trip to the museum reveals a secret about their past lives and awakens an anceint spirit. Will Hikari and Bakura's love prove true? Find out!


The Theif and His Kitten

Episode one

Feild Trip

Opening Theme: Dragon's Flight.

_The Dragons fly_

_through endless skies_

_They go by too fast_

_wake me up_

_when the come to call._

_I will never fade_

_in the darkness of their shade_

_wake me up when the come to call._

_I will not fall_

_into darkness_

_So you'd better_

_wake me up_

_when they come to call_

_Wake me up_

_when they come to call_

It was just a normal day at school for Hikari Tenshi, a young girl with pure white hair, silvery blue eyes, light bronze skin and a perfect figure. She was well endowed as well. Called the Domino City Heartthrob, she was desired by many guys. But her heart belonged to a boy named Ryou Bakura. He was a very shy boy, hailing from London, though his name clearly stated he was Japanese. He had been born in Japan but had been raised in London. Then he returned to Japan. He blushed each time he saw Hikari. He loved her, but was far too shy to tell her so. And everytime she tried to tell him, Duke Devlin, a greedy American, ruined that oppertunity for her. She was happy for the class feild trip to the museum. She got straight A's and was a big anime and manga fan. She loved Hard rock as well, a secret only she, Ryou and her grandmother, with whom she lived, knew about. She called herself an S-ranked Otaku. Bakura was also an Otaku, and they both loved the same anime. They had a lot in common. Bakura also loved hard rock. The two of them were perfect for each other. "Class, today we'll be having a feild trip to the museum. It's going to be all day." Everyone handed in their permisson slips. "Hey, Ryou, sit next to me?" Hikari asked. He blushed red and nodded. She took his hand and walked with him. The two found a seat close to the front. Duke grabbed Ryou's arm. "Move it." Ryou shook his head. "What?" Hikari glared at him. "Beat it or else." Duke looked at her. "Fine. Princess." She punched him. "Never call me that." The teacher just nodded in approval. Hikari smirked. She never got in trouble as Duke was a trouble maker and Hikari always had the privilage of teaching him a well needed and much deserved lesson. She glared at him as he got up. He looked at her. "I will have you one way or another." He said. "When the dead walk the earth!" Hikari snapped.

This, sadly, would be an omen. She had yet to know this. Bakura sat beside her and placed his arm around her. He seemed a little more confident now. "Ryou?" He pulled her a bit closer. "Shh." He wasn't himself. "Come here kitten." She scooted away a little. "Ryou you're scaring me." He pulled her closer to him. "What's wrong kitten?" It definatly wasn't Ryou. "Who are you?!" She asked. He chuckled darkly. "You know who I am." She glared at him, a death glare worthy of Shinigami himself. "Get away from me." She snarled. Suddenly Ryou seemed to be normal. "What happened?" Hikari sighed with relief. "Nothing." He shrugged and turned a bright shade of red. "Um..." She turned to him. "Yes?" He looked at her. "Iloveyou!" He said it so fast that his words sort of smooshed together. "What was that?" She asked. "I love you..." His voice was soft. She smiled. "I love you too." he gently cupped her cheek. "C-can I kiss you?" He asked. "I don't know, can you?" She said giggling. He smiled a little. "I suppose I deserved that." Bakura said softly. "I guess." Hikari replied. He leaned close to her and kissed her gently. Just barely a brush of the lips. He would've pulled away, but something happened and he suddenly deepened the kiss. He didn't seem to wnat to stop kissing her. She tried to pull away but he held a firm grip on her. "Mine." He murmured against her lips. He didn't stop. He even went as far as to entangle his fingers in her long white hair.

Hikari tried to pull away again, but this time, she didn't seem to want too. Finally, Bakura pulled away from her and licked his lips. "I've been wanting to do that ever since I first laid eyes upon you. Bastet." Hikari frowned. "That's not my name." She said. Her amulet, called Batet's Eye, a rare blue tiger's eye set in silver on a silver chain, glinted anime style in the light of the sun. It began to glow. "My Amulet..." Suddenly a young woman who resembled Hikari but with golden eyes flecked with blue and cat-like pupils was sitting beside Bakura. "Akefia." The young girl whispered. "Why?" Bakura lowered his voice. "I was only trying to coax you out. Kitten. I knew if I did something rash like that, you'd ask me why. Bastet." She looked up at him. "Akefia... You really care about me, don't you?" He nodded. "Bastet, I... I love you so much. And I'm glad I found you again. I've been searching for five millennia." Bastet looked at him. "That long?" Akefia pulled her closer to him. "Yes. I never gave up hope. And when I saw your vessle wearing your amulet, I knew you were in there somewhere." He looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her again. But this time it was deeper and it meant a lot more to both of them as he kept her closer to him. "I've been wanting to kiss you ever since I first saw you. You freed me from the Pharaoh. My kitten." Bastet nodded once. "And you saved my life." Akefia smiled and kissed her again, but this time it was gentle. The two of them were, for the first time, happy. "We should go." Bastet said. Akefia nodded. "I'll see you soon, kitten." Bastet nodded as the two left their vessles in charge. "Oh... we're here already?" Hikari asked as the bus stopped. Soon, something so sinister would happen, that not even Bastet could have foreseen it.

Ending Theme:

Love

_Love will fade_

_Like the flowers of spring_

_Cherry blossoms become grey_

_No time left to play_

_Is it real? Please say_

_Tell me what I need to know_

_to survive this darkness_

_that lies_

_on the inside._

_What will I do with out you?_

_I need you here beside me._

_To live, to see_

_I cannot breathe. Please help me. _

_True love, true love. _


End file.
